Video Call
by kinongjbz7
Summary: Jongin sedang di amerika, sedangkan kyungsoo di seoul Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan video call supaya rasa rindunya sedikit terbayarkan :D [Kaisoo fanfiction, feat chanyeol] [Boys Love, Exo pair] hope you like it ;3


Lingkaran biru kecil terlihat berputar-putar pada layar untuk satu menit sebelum panggilan terhubung dan Jongin mengintip kepalanya melalui bagian atas dari handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya ketika wajah kyungsoo muncul pada layar.

"Annyeong~" Dia melambaikan tangan kedua tangannya lalu membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya dengan malu-malu dan sambil cekikikan.

jongin mendengar suara kikikan kyungsoo saat ia membuat love sign, itu membuat sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Lalu jongin menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke meja sebelum meletakkan handuk di sekitar bahunya.

"Annyeong sweetheart, kau tahu? Kau membuatku gemas karna melihat tingkah lucumu itu. Aahhh aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke seoul" ungkap jongin sambil mem pout kan bibirnya sok imut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan jongin tadi

"aishh .. Aku malu tahu bagaimana kalau chanyeol sedang ada di kamarmu dan melihat seorang do kyungsoo membuat sebuah love sign pada seorang kim jongin, bisa-bisa aku dibully habis-habisan oleh anak-anak dorm saat kalian pulang dari amerika. Kau tahu kan chanyeol itu seperti apa ?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil membuat ekspresi lucu dan itu makin membuat jongin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Oh iya? Apakah kau baru keluar dari kamar mandi?" Tambahnya

Jongin mengangguk. "Chanyeol memang sedang dikamarku sayang" ucap jongin enteng sambil tersenyum

"Mwo? Chanyeol ? Haissshhh mati aku jongin mati akuuuu" ucap kyungsoo lemah lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Haha, tenang saja kyung dia sedang tertidur, jadi dia tak melihatmu, tapi aku tak menjamin kalau dia tak mendengar perkataanmu tadi kyung" ucap jongin sambil menenangkan kyungsoo

"Yaaa.. Sayang berhentilah menutupi wajahmu seperti itu. apa kau tak akan menanyakan kabarku disini, aku sedang dalam mode siap menjawab apapun dari kyungsoo-ku. Kau tahu ? Aku memiliki berita baik untukmu" pancing jongin supaya kyungsoo berhenti menutupi wajah imutnya.

"Berita apa ?"

"Aku kemarin tidur selama 7 jam kyung, terhitung dari jam 12 malam lalu aku terbangun jam 7 pagi. Itu berita baguskan ? Seorang kim jongin berhasil menekan jumlah waktu tidurnya sekitar 45 persen" ucap jongin antusias

"Wah Wah Wah! Jinjja? Apa setelah itu kau tetap terjaga?! Apa kau tidur lagi sesudah makan atau mandi? Seperti yang kau lakukan di dorm" kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah tentu saja aku tidur lagi setelah melakukan kegiatan makan, mandi, dan bermain game yang menghabiskan 30 persen waktuku dan 15 persennya lagi aku gunakan untuk tidur lagi dalam jumlah yang banyak tapi dengan waktu singkat-singkat" jelas jongin dengan wajah bangganya, karena dia bisa menjabarkan pada kyungsoo diselingi fikiran matematisnya yang ia dapatkan dari orang tersayangnya, do kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan penjelasan jongin hanya bisa sweetdrop

"Itu sama saja dengan hampir tidur seharian jongin-ku."

"No ! No! Aku tidak tidur seharian dengan jumlah yang banyak aku hanya tidur berkali-kali sepanjang hari untuk periode waktu singkatnya sayang"

kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa pembuatan teasernya selesai ? Kapan kau akan pulang ke seoul"

"Wkwk, secepat mungkin tadi seharian ini bagian chanyeol yang sedang membuat video untuk teaser nya, tapi aku yang merasakan lelahnya padahal aku tak ikut ke lokasi syuting"

"Kau kan memang selalu begitu jongin, aishh aku ingin menjitakmu"

"Lagian aku di hotel ini sendirian, semua pergi ke tempat pembuatan teaser. Jadi aku sangat lelah"

"Bahkan kau tidur 13 jam dalam sehari dan kau masih bisa merasakan lelah, kau sungguh aneh jongin"

Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan kyungsoo dan ditinggikan handuk terus pengeringan rambut sementara kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti setelah aku pulang, aku akan menanyakan pada manager hyung kapan exo memiliki waktu kosong seharian. Supaya kita bisa menikmati waktu bersama seharian penuh hehe"

"No Jongin," kyungsoo merengek.

"Hey! Kenapa tidak ?" Jongin tertawa. "Kau pasti berfikiran bahwa kau akan menghabiskan seluruh hari denganku di tempat tidur, kan?" Lanjutnya

Kyungsoo tersipu, pipinya memerah dan ditutupi pipinya karena melihat pacarnya menampilkan smirk andalannya dan mengedipkan mata pada layar.

"I can read your mind soo"

"Stop it jongin " dia menggerutu.

jongin tertawa keras lagi dan menyeka belakang lehernya dengan handuk sebelum menyimpan handuk di bahunya.

"Sudah sudah aku minta maaf hmm? Jangan ngambek begitu" jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar

"Kau menyebalkan jongin"

"Mian mian aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau tak marah lagi, chamkaman"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jongin yang berjalan jauh meninggalkan laptopnya lalu ia melihat jongin berdiri dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang

 **My love thank you**

 **Only you, thank you**

 **Thank you for being you, oh baby**

 **I** **'** **m always smiling because of you oh yeah**

 **You hold me tight when I** **'** **m in pain**

 **You** **'** **re so precious to me, In my heart**

 **My love thank you**

 **I** **'** **m only looking at you to live**

 **I only love you**

 **You** **'** **ll embrace all my scars too**

 **Now I** **'** **ll show you everything**

 **Thank you, I love you**

 **Thank you my love**

 **Everything in the streets oh baby**

 **Today, they look pretty because of you**

 **So in love with you**

 **You believed in me**

 **You** **'** **re like an angel**

 **I can** **'** **t switch you with anything else in the world**

 **In my heart**

 **Thank you my love, Even when time passes**

 **I won** **'** **t ever change, I promise you**

 **I** **'** **ll give you my everything**

 **My love thank you**

 **Always, only to you**

 **I** **'** **ll become a precious memory**

 **You** **'** **re all I need**

 **Now I** **'** **ll show you my everything**

Jongin bernyanyi dengan suara pas-pasannya dengan gerakan dance seadanya ditambah penghayatan lagunya sudah seperti penyanyi sungguhan

Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ia gunakan tadi lalu tersenyum kearah kyungsoo

 **Thank you, thank you**

 **I love you, thank you my boy oh yeah~**

 **I** **'** **ll be by your side, My love**

Lalu jongin mencium layar laptopnya, kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa terharu dan sedikit kaget tapi kyungsoo sangat senang melihat jongin sungguh sungguh meminta maaf padahal dia tidak marah sama sekali.

"Mianhae, forgive me juseyooo" ucap jongin dengan wajah yang memaksakan untuk ber aegyo

"Ya ya yaaa aku aku sudah memaafkanmu jongin-ah hihi, hentikan aegyomu kau jelek tau" kata kyungsoo sambil menunjulurkan lidahnya

Jongin tersenyum

"Kau tidak membalas ciumanku yang tadi sayang?"

"Ciuman? Aahhh nee"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memberi flying kiss yang banyak dan jongin langsung menangkap flying kiss kyungsoo kedalam saku bajunya

"Kkkk jongin-ah aku ingin tidur, kita lanjutkan besok ya hihi"

"Yaaa wae? Tidak biasanya.. Aku masih ingin bersamamuu sayang~"

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish jangan seperti itu, hihi oh iya aku memiliki satu kosa kata baru aku mandapatkannya dari sehun" kata kyungsoo

"Mwoya?"

"Eumm.. Ich liebe dich " kata kyungsoo sambil membentuk hati dengan jarinya

"Ah itu haha aku tahu cara membalasnya ekhem .. Liebe dich auch" jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aish aku kira kau tak tahu bahasa itu, yasudah aku tutup ya bye jongin-ah" ucap kyungsoo lalu mencium layar laptopnya

Lalu sambungan panggilan mereka pun tertutup, jongin tersenyum saat kyungsoo mencium layar laptop nya juga sama seperti hal yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Ciyeee yang abis pacaran"

Jongin menoleh kearah chanyeol yang sedang terduduk dikasurnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Aishh jinjja " jongin melemparkan handuk yang ada di bahunya kearah chanyeol,

Tapi chanyeol langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dia tidak sadar kalau chanyeol sudah bangun, ia berfikir mungkin saja kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup sambungan panggilannya karna ia melihat chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. tingkah kyungsoo yang cute overload itu sungguh membuatnya bisa jadi gila.

'Aigooo lucu sekali tingkahmu sayang' ucap jongin dalam hati

End


End file.
